


on the road at the end of the world

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (but komaeda doesnt know that yet), Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Apologies, Arguing, Driving, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Road Trips, Tired Hinata Hajime, emotional tension, forming a truce, not the tragedy tho. just a regular one, or does he?, very ambiguous apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick you out of this car right now."Once again, Hinata and Komaeda argue and make up. There's all the time in the world for it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	on the road at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> request from amino with the dialogue prompt "pull over. let me drive for a while."
> 
> details of how the world ended up to you lmao it's not that relevant. it's not the tragedy tho, this is a no hope's peak au

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick you out of this car right now."

The highway was clear. The rural landscape was pretty, as much as things could be lately. The sun was obscured just enough to avoid being a pain to see past. The car ran smoothly, and they still had a while before they had to worry about where to get more gas. All things considered, it should have been an enjoyable drive. It might have even been relaxing, if not for two very important points.

1.) Hajime wasn't a very confident driver. In fact, he didn't even have his license.

2.) The man in the passenger seat was quite possibly the most infuriating person he'd ever met.

Komaeda was just...weird. He was alternately intensely self-deprecating and cruelly arrogant, patterns influenced by some intangible force Hajime had yet to decipher. He rambled on about good and bad luck in ways that were quite frankly unintelligible, and that was saying a lot given how much nonsense Hajime'd heard since the world plunged into chaos. He was fragile and sickly, delicate enough that sometimes Hajime found himself checking in the middle of the night just to make sure that he was still breathing.

And most offensively of all, Komaeda Nagito was horribly, unmistakably hot.

It was all grating on Hajime just a little too much, pushing his nerves to the breaking point. Maybe four hours driving after just as many of sleep was overly ambitious, and that was why the most recent comment praising him had pushed him over the edge. They were in the countryside now anyway, less of a risk of stumbling upon someone who wished them harm. They could afford to stop for a while. Still, there was no changing the past. The cruel words were already out of his mouth, never mind the fact that he didn't really mean them.

Komaeda didn't seem to mind though. When Hajime dared to glance over at him for a second, there was a placid smile on his face. His thin, pale hands were folded neatly in his lap, as if Hajime were a teacher and he an attentive student.

"I think you should absolutely do that if you want to, Hinata-kun. If it would bring you joy, then by all means, cast off a heap of trash like me. Millions have died, what's one more?"

"Komaeda," he gritted out, fighting to keep his eyes on the road, but Komaeda wasn't done talking.

"Of course, as much as I feel you should do what you think is best, I do have my own opinion on the subject. I'd hate to see you go against your own moral code for me. If being my killer would burden you, then..."

"Komaeda, shut up."

Miraculously, he did. Hajime took one deep breath, then another.

"I don't want to kill you. I didn't even say anything about killing you. I was talking about pulling over and making you leave. But...I'm not going to do that either. I...look, I didn't mean it, okay? This is just a lot. A lot of stress. And you're not always the easiest person to deal with, you know."

"I know," Komaeda said with feeling. Somehow that made Hajime feel worse.

Another pause, and then, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're doing your best, Hinata-kun." A moment later, he felt the unfamiliar sensation of a hand coming to rest against his thigh. Not invasive or creepy, just...sitting there. It was almost affectionate, the kind of romantic familiarity he'd never really gotten to experience before society crumbled and he was left alone with Komaeda, who was now undeniably more than just a stranger.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose. Thanks. I think I'm going to start looking for a good place to stop soon, alright? I really am exhausted."

"Maybe you should pull over after all then. Right up there," he said, pointing up ahead with the hand that wasn't on Hajime's leg.

"Huh? No, I told you, I wasn't serious about making you get out." Jeez, how many times was he going to have to repeat himself. It seemed like this wasn't a mistake he'd be able to forget any time soon.

"No, not that." Oh, good. Some of the tension seeped out of him. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while. You deserve some rest. You don't feel comfortable stopping to make camp yet, right? So we can keep going, with me behind the wheel."

Oddly touched by the thoughtfulness, he nodded, looking up ahead for a safe place to pull over momentarily. Something told him that trying to refuse Komaeda's offer would hurt his feelings more than the insults from earlier. Besides, his eyelids were threatening to close on their own. Even with hardly any other cars on the road, falling asleep while driving would be very bad indeed.

"Alright. Thanks."

Before he got out of the car to switch places, Komaeda's hand gave his leg one last, reassuring little pat. Once settled in the passenger seat himself, Hajime tentatively reached over to lean his own hand against the other man's leg the same way. It felt comfortable. Right.

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe this was my first time ever writing komahina


End file.
